


Happy Birthday Tsumiki

by SHSLFanGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Romance, Surprises, mondomikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFanGirl/pseuds/SHSLFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mikan Tsumiki's birthday! Oowada gives her a gift and hugs and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Tsumiki

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM, RARE PAIR. I seem to be a huge fan of those.
> 
> Anyway, Happy birthday Tsumiki!

As far as Tsumiki was concerned, today was a regular day, despite it being her birthday. She had hidden away in her room, not expecting anyone to come and see her or give her good wishes. It was now 3pm and she had managed to go the whole day without seeing anyone which, disheartening as it was, was a slight relief. No major emotional turmoil. Today had been a good day so far.

She certainly didn’t expect there to be a knock at the door, in fact she jumped out of her skin as soon as she heard the sound. Sliding off her bed, she made her way to the door with caution before opening it a slight bit and peering out.

“H-Hello..?”

“Hey, can I come in?” Mondo Oowada stood at the other side, looking back at the tiny nurse. Tsumiki nodded and opened the door to let him in before retreating back to her bed. “How come yer in here all alone?”

The question seemed to fall on deaf ears. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs. It was almost as if she hadn’t noticed the small box and flowers that her boyfriend was holding. Oowada sighed, looking over at her with sad eyes. He really did hate seeing her this anxious, especially near him. It always made it seem like it was his fault.

“Oi! What’s with the long face? It’s yer birthday, ain’t it?” He said, trying his best to break the silence and lighten the mood.

Tsumiki jumped at the sudden raise of his voice, her eyes filling with tears “Y-yes, o-of course... I-I’m so-” Before she had the chance to apologise, she felt the familiar softness of Oowada’s lips against hers. They stayed that way for a bit, silence once again filling the room.

“Oi,” he said in a soft tone “what did I say about apologising when you ain’t done nothing?” Tsumiki looked into his eyes for a second, relaxing immediately upon realizing he wasn’t angry or irritated.

“S-so y-you’ll forgive me?” she mumbled, still a little teary. Oowada was still learning the correct way to deal with this, so he simply nodded and told her that he did despite the fact she hadn’t done anything wrong. He smiled in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere again, then swiftly drove the conversation into the right direction.

“Happy Birthday.” Oowada handed her the box of chocolates and purple flowers. He was aware that they weren’t the most original gifts, but he was sure she appreciated them. He’d picked the flowers out to match her hair and her eyes. Cheesy, yes, but it was the best he could come up with. He was never good at picking out gifts.

“I-I really don’t deserve t-this…” Tsumiki mumbled nervously “I-I…”

“Of course you do! When was the last time you got a present?”

Tsumiki could think of at least five, all from Oowada during the time they had been dating, but she decided not to mention them.

The scent of the flowers relaxed her, so much so that she found herself smiling a little. Just the sight of that tiny smile filled Oowada with the most overwhelming joy; it was something he’d never experienced before meeting her. Her happiness was his, and he cherished each and every second of this feeling.

“So do you like ‘em?” Tsumiki blushed a little and bowed her head, her long hair covering her face.

“Y-yes… T-thank you s-s-so much…” Oowada chuckled, bringing a hand up to her face as to sweep the hair away behind her ears, which made her go an even deeper shade of red.

“Say… You wanna grab a late lunch?” He asked rather absentmindedly, his focus on the loose strands of hair falling out of place on her head. The nurse shook her head, swiftly setting the gifts down and crawling into the gang leader’s lap. Oowada felt his face burning up and tried his best not to get nervous and accidently yell. That’d happened way too many times before.

“I-I would like to stay here, i-if t-that’s okay…” She murmured.

“Sure…” He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They sat comfortable in each other’s arms, their breaths harmonising as they relaxed more and shared each other’s warmth. Oowada shuffled and rested his back on the headboard, hugging Tsumiki and taking a hold of one of her hands.

She sighed happily allowing herself to relax in the security of Oowada’s embrace. She was glad he had come to visit and that today wasn’t as ordinary as it could have been, and although she was almost always convinced that she didn’t deserve this kind of treatment, Oowada reassured her that she did.

Truly, she thought, this day had been the best birthday she’d had in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks aa.aaa.. I can improve! practice makes perfect, right?...


End file.
